List of Powers
A *'Advanced Telekinesis' - An advanced form of Telekinesis. It allows the user to move very large objects and create a powerful burst of sheer telekinetic energy. *'Aerokinesis' - The elemental ability to create, control and manipulate the air and wind. *'Agility' - The ability to lighten one's body and make oneself more agile. *'Astral Premonition' - The ability to astral project into your premonition. *'Astral Projection' - The ability to project the consciousness into an astral form outside of the body. *'Augmentation' - The ability to enhance one's and other's abilities. B *'Banishing' - The ability to cast someone out and forbid them from returning. *'Beaming' - A form of teleportation used by Cupids and Cupid-Witches. *'Black Orbing' - A form of teleportation used by Darklighters. *'Blinking' - A form of instant teleportation, activated by thinking of a location and blinking the eyes used by Warlocks. C *'Calling' - The ability to call or summon inanimate objects into one's hand at will. *'Catoptromancy' - The ability to see distant people or places through mirrors. *'Chronokinesis' - The ability to control and manipulate time in all directions. *'Cloning' - The ability to duplicate oneself. *'Combustive Orbing' - The ability to channel orbs into another object or being, causing combustion. *'Combustion' - The ability to cause solid substances combust by speeding up molecules. *'Conjuration' - The ability to instantly create matter from nothing. *'Corporealization' - The ability to change from spirit form to a solid physical form. *'Crushing' - The power to surround an object or power with a force that ultimately squashes it. *'Cryokinesis' - The ability to create and/or manipulate ice and cold. D *'Dark Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by the Angel of Death. *'Deviation' - The ability to return attacks back to where they came. *'Decelerate' - The ability to slow the movement of an object or being. *'Discord' - The ability to create conflict between people. *'Divination' - The practice of predicting the future. *'Dusting' - The ability to teleport through grey, dust-like particles. E *'Electrokinesis' - The elemental ability to control and generate electricity and throw lightning. *'Empathy' - The ability to feel others' feelings and channel them, as well as to copy other's powers. *'Energy Balls' - The ability to throw balls of electrically charged energy. *'Energy Beam' - The ability to shoot deadly beams of energy. *'Energy Blast' - The ability to shoot a powerful wave of kinetic energy, a wave of pure energy. *'Energy Magic' - The ability to project energy and shape and manipulate it in various forms as desired. *'Energy Projection' - The ability to control and be able to project all forms of energy. *'Energy Sparks' - The ability to shoot short beams of red energy sparks. *'Enhanced Intuition' - The ability to anticipate or sense danger before it occurs. Most often this ability is developed from psychic powers such as Premonition. *'Enhanced Senses' - The ability to have extremely advanced senses. F *'Fear Projection' - A powerful ability to project others' fears to reality. It is associated with Fear Amplification. *'Fireballs' - The ability to generate balls of fire. *'Fire Throwing' - The ability to throw streams of fire from the hands. *'Flight' - An advanced form of Levitation. It allows the user to fly high and control the direction they go to. *'Floating' - The ability to rise a few centimeters/inches off the ground and float around. *'Force Fields' - The ability to control a shield of great amount of concentrated force. *'Freezing' - The ability freeze objects or beings through Molecular Immobilization. G *'Geokinesis' - The ability to control earth and earth-based materials. *'Glamouring' - The ability to change appearance to look like another person by creating an illusion around the user. H *'Healing' - The ability to heal injuries and diseases of others, unless that person is evil or has already died. *'High Resistance' - The ability to survive otherwise lethal attacks from physical and magical harm. *'Holograms' - The ability to create holographic images. *'Hovering' - The ability to rise up into the air and hover in one place. I *'Ignition' - The power to speed up molecules, causing objects to heat up, melt or burn. *'Immortality' - The ability to live forever without aging and be immune to all kind of diseases. *'Immunity' - The ability to be immune to certain or all kinds of powers and/or physical harm. *'Incineration' - The ability to kill someone by setting him on fire. *'Intangibility' - The ability to render one's body intangible, allowing them to pass through solid objects. *'Invincibility' - Protects the possessor from any physical or magical harm. L *'Levitation' - The ability to rise into the air and float in apparent defiance of gravity. *'Lightning Teleportation' - The ability to teleport through lightning. M *'Manifestation' - The ability to keep existing in spirit form after the body has been vanquished. *'Mediumship' - The ability to see and communicate with ghosts. *'Mind Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate the minds of others. *'Molecular Reversion' - The ability to revert molecules to their original state. N *'Nature Enhancement' - The ability to augment, grow or bring back to life plants. O *'Orbing' - The ability to teleport through use of blue and white orbs. This power is used by Whitelighters and Whitelighter-Witches. *'Orb Shield' - A form of force field; the ability to create a protective bubble from orbs. P *'Particle Swarm' - The power to fire a swarm of burning particles that can vanquish the victim. *'Photokinesis' - The ability to produce and manipulate light. *'Portal Creation' - The ability to open portals to parallel worlds, dimensions, or planes. *'Possession' - The ability to control living beings by entering their body. *'Potion Making' - The ability to make potions. *'Power Absorption' - The ability to absorb the powers of the killed victims. It is a rare ability. *'Power Channeling' - The ability to take control of and use the powers of others. *'Power Granting' - The ability to grant powers to another being. *'Power Manipulation' - The ability to manipulate magical power in various ways. *'Power Negation' - The ability to prevent the powers of others activate when the user wants to use them. *'Power Replication' - The ability to temporarily copy and use the powers of another being. *'Power Stripping' - The ability to temporarily or permanently strip one's powers. *'Power Swapping' - The ability to swap the powers of two individuals. *'Power of Three' - The most powerful of all powers in the Charmed world, possessed by the Charmed Ones. *'Premonition' - The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. *'Projection' - The ability to project a desire to reality *'Psychic Echo' - Connected to the power of Premonition, a Psychic Echo is when two psychics are physically and mentally connected. *'Pathokinesis' - The ability to channel a person's emotions and memories then reflect them back onto the their mind; overloading their mind. An advanced aspect of Empathy. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis. *'Pyrokinesis' - The ability to generate and control fire. R *'Rainbow Teleportation' - A form of teleportation through a rainbow used by Leprechauns. *'Reality Warping' - The ability to manipulate reality according to your desires. *'Reconstitution' - The ability to be reformed again after being vanquished. *'Remote Beaming' - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to beam with them. *'Remote Orbing' - The ability to send and call another person to and from a specific location instead of having to orb with them. *'Remote Sparkling:' The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks other people from one place to another without touching them. *'Remote Teleportation' - The ability to teleport other people from one place to another without physical contact with that person or teleportating oneself. *'Retrocognition' - The ability to see the past in the form of a vision or premonition. S *'Scrying' - One of the basic abilities of a witch, the ability to search with a crystal to find a lost object or person. *'Sensing' - The ability to sense the location of other people. *'Shapeshifting' - The ability to change the physical form or shape of the body. *'Shimmering' - The ability to teleport with a blurry "shimmer", mostly used by demons. *'Smoke Secretion' - The ability to produce gas or smoke. *'Smoking'- A smoke-based form of teleportation. *'Soul Absorption' - The ability to absorb the souls of the dead. *'Soul Containment' - The ability to contain souls of the dead in Crystals, balls of white energy or fire. *'Sound Wave Emission' - The ability to send out intense waves of sound from one's body. *'Sparkling' - The ability to teleport surrounded by tiny lights or sparks. *'Spell Casting' - The ability to cast spells. *'Spell Nullification' - The ability to nullify the effects of spells. It is a form of Power Negation but applies only to spells. *'Suggestion' - The ability to plant thoughts into the mind of another, bending them to your will. *'Super Strength' - The power of having magically augmented physical strength and stamina. T *'Technopathy' - The ability to control and manipulate technology. *'Telekinesis' - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. *'Telekinetic orbing' - The ability to teleport objects through the use of orbs. This power is used by Whitelighter-Witches. *'Telematerialization' - The ability to use telekinesis in such a way as to teleport objects. *'Telepathy' - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. *'Teleportation' - The movement of objects or elementary particles from one place to another, more or less instantaneously, without traveling through space. *'Teleportation Manipulation' - The ability to prevent teleportation or manipulate the destination. *'Temporal Stasis' - The ability to slow or stop the flow of time itself. *'Time Travel' - The ability to travel through time and space. *'Touch of Death' - The ability to kill other beings through a touch by burning them from the inside. This power is triggered by hate. *'Transformation' - The ability to manipulate reality and transform organic and non-organic objects according to ones desires. W *'Wisping' - A form of teleportation used by earthbound spirits. *'Whirling' - The ability to teleport in a tornado-like way. Category: Powers Category:Lists Category:Season 9 Powers Category:Season 10 Powers